SapphireBreeze
SapphireBreeze was a native of the Suniverse who failed Suniversity. She signed up with Sueforce to receive an honory diploma instead, and to annoy all those darned Mary Sues whose healing powers and abilities actually work. Note: Sapphirebreeze's MTMTE profile was created by Wayward by commission from Jaylynik. Background Sapphirebreeze was a native of the Suniverse, an alternate dimension that was the true origin of all Mary Sues. The Suniverse was a beautiful place, with unicorns and faeries and what-have-you and the occasional evil being trying to take over or destroy everything so that one of the Sues could have a chance to save the day. The Suniverse was also subjected to a roving inter-dimensional vortex called the "Plot Device" that snatched up Sues at random, rearranged their memories, and plopped them into other realties (while altering the memories of those in the new realities as well). This was how most Sues come into the fanfiction realities as we knew them, but not Saph. Saph was failing Suniversity (try as she might, she just couldn't get the knack of healing people), and was offered a deal by the Council of Sue: if she would work for them as an enforcer for Sueforce, she would be granted a diploma from the Suniversity. Sapphire's mission in Sueforce was fairly simple: travel from reality to reality and gather up all the wayward Sues on behalf of the Council of Sue. The Council of Sue consisted of several very wise, powerful, and, of course, beautiful individuals who realized that the minds of lesser beings should have been allowed to develop freely, and thus must not be subjected to the personality altering effects of a Suniverse-native's aura, called a Snadification field. A Sue who's had her memory altered generally had no idea that she emitted this field, and honestly believed that she was reforming the object of her affections through the power of her love. For the purpose of her travels, Sapphire's own Snadification field had been dampened, and she had been equipped with a de-Snadding ray and a memory restoration ray, plus a small assortment of more standard weaponry. Sapphire has run into several problems on her missions due to the fact that she herself was, at heart, a Sue and was forced to act against her nature. The greatest difficulty she has encountered was the fact that she was desperately in love with Starscream (any of them, from any reality), but, not only did she not have a Snadification field with which to win his heart (or fuel pump, or whatever), but she was forced, upon the completion of each mission, to nobly leave her love behind in the name of duty, after which she moved on to another reality (with a quick drop-off in the Suniverse), where she fell in love only to have her heart broken all over again. Often, all it took was a shot from her memory restoration ray and a harsh admonishment ("Naughty Sue! Playing with the minds of lesser beings!" "Opps! Sorry!") to get her job done, but some Sues were more stubborn. She had been authorized the use of lethal force if all other means fail, but Sues were very hard to kill, and on occasion she's had to resort to "Plan Z". "Plan Z" was where she pretended to be an evil super-villain bent on total destruction so that the Sue perp could sacrifice her life nobly in order to save all reality. Eventually, Sapphirebreeze even had herself made into a Pretender to make it easier to, well, pretend to be an evil mastermind monster. She has only accidentally destroyed two universes this way, but all that pretending to be evil seemed to start affecting her mind. In her spare time, Sapphire acted as the spokes model for a brand of laundry detergent that bore her name. Whether or not this detergent turned cloths gem-stone-blue has yet to be determined, as Saph herself did not wear cloths. Appearance Sapphirebreeze resembled a slender, more feminine Seeker in robot form (although she had F-18 wings instead of F-15 wings), while her alt mode was that of an F-18 Hornet. Her color scheme was generally similar to the one used by the Blue Angels (minus the big words "U S Navy" printed on the wings), so mostly deep blue with yellow detailing. Her eyes were also yellow, although they would change to red when she got angry (or sometimes when she was playing Evil Mastermind). Her long, flowing hair (of course she had long, flowing hair) was a deep purple that sometimes reflected shades of green or blue, like a raven's wing. She normally kept this hair tucked up beneath her helmet (which looked like the usual Seeker headpiece), because otherwise it got caught in her joints when she transformed, and that really, really hurt. She did not have the shoulder/under-wing guns of most Seekers, but instead pulled her pistols from subspace. Her voice made her sound like she'd feel right at home in Castle Anthrax, of Monty Python's Search For The Holy Grail fame. Her Pretender shell was designed to be as frightening as she could make it, based on what she considered frightening. Thus, it resembled a large, bipedal, four-armed cat with demon's wings, green fur, and yellow polka-dots. Obviously, the polka-dots made her terrifying. Abilities Many already listed. Her aim while firing was incredible, and she seemed to shoot much farther than she really should have been able to using pistol-type weapons. Her hand-to-hand was passable - based on skill alone, she could hold her own against most foes, although her fighting style tended to be more street-fighting/dirty than clean martial art (that was more her cop side rather than her Sue side showing). Her power (of course she had a power!) was telekinesis, but her range is limited to touch. She used it to make herself super strong and tough. She had no healing abilities or skills whatsoever, and was a little sensitive about this. Weaknesses The afore mentioned lack of healing abilities, the fact that her Snadification field was dampened, the fact that she could easily be distracted by Starscream in a fight ("Starscream... *sigh*"), and then there was the way playing evil-universe-destroying-mastermind seemed to be starting to taint her nature... External Links Sapphirebreeze's Information Page - Includes a collection of Breezy sketches. Category:characters Category: females